Supernatural High
by I Love FACastiel
Summary: Death has seemed to like the children at Supernatural High School. So a group of friends investigates and finds out the cool new things the Supernatural holds. ((Super) AU where everyone is a human (For the first few chapters). Oc's included.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Cassidy Mason Williams you are going to be late to school!" Mrs. Kayla Williams yelled up the stairs to her 16 year old daughter. "And you have to drop Marcus of at his class!" The groan of the tired teenager played in Mrs. Williams as her daughter stepped down the stairs.

Her long brown hair was pushed back from her grey eyes by a pair of aviator goggles and she was dressed in a dark blue t-shirt, a pair of black shorts and a denim skirt and her knee high neon green converse. Her twin sister, Kathy stood by the door in the same outfit except she wore dark blue converse.

"Hurry up. I told Gabe that we'd meet him and the others before Math." Kathy said as Cassidy grabbed an apple and the car keys. She grabbed her shoulder bag and yawned as she walked to the front door.

"She you later mom." She said as they exited the house. It was 45 minutes till classes would begin so Kathy got in the driver's seat of the black Ford truck. Cassidy sat in the passenger's seat, Marcus sitting in her lap.

"You need to stop this." Kathy said as she backed out of the drive way.

"Stop what?" Cassidy asked as Marcus pulled at her hair. She waved him off.

"You know what I mean. You can't just sleep in late and expect to get to school on time. We've nearly been late every day this week." Kathy said as Cassidy took a big bite from her apple.

"Cassidy's being a bad girl." Five year old Marcus giggled.

"Worm." Cassidy mumbled before Marcus stuck his tongue out at her.

"Cassidy I'm serious. Now. Did you bring the flowers?" She asked. Cassidy reached into her bag and produced a plastic box that had a pot filled with white daises.

"Check." She yawned. "Green light." She said as the red light in front of them changed. Marcus giggled as Kathy made the turn and pulled up next to the side walk. She unbuckled her seat and took Marcus from Cassidy.

"Watch the car." She said. Cassidy did a small salute before Kathy left the car to walk Marcus to his class. Cassidy pulled out her sliding keyboard phone and smiled at the vibration it gave. A new message

_Where are you? School starts in twenty minutes!? _She chuckled at her friend Dean's worry. Dean was always worried for his friends, especially his younger brother Sam.

_Don't worry. We're dropping off Mark now. Be there in five. _ She shut off her phone as her sister climbed back into the driver's seat. Kathy looked at her.

"Dean?" She asked. Cassidy nodded as the car roared to life when Kathy turned the key. Six minutes later, they arrived and parked in the student parking lot.

There was no sign of their friends so they shrugged and went to put their things away in their lockers. Kathy put in her combination and slipped her bag off her shoulder, placing it into the long locker before two arms wrapped around her. She jumped, but giggled when her boyfriend's warm breath tickled the back of her neck.

"Morning Williams." Gabriel smiled as he pressed a kiss into her hair.

"Morning Winchester-Clark." She said. Not only was Gabriel her boyfriend, he was the popular Sam and Dean Winchester's older half-brother and Cassidy's crushes full brother.

"Hello Cassidy." Castiel said as he leaned his back into the locker that was next to Cassidy's. She smiled.

"Hello Castiel." She said softly. As she put her bag into the locker.

"So I was thinking after school I could take you to see that new movie bases off the book you like." He said as he lifted himself off the lockers.

"Did you just ask me to go on a date with you Castiel Clark?" She chuckled a bit as she pushed hair behind her ear.

"Yeah. I guess I sort of did." He smiled. She pretended to ponder the subject and Castiel gave a look of fake hurt.

"Yeah. I'd like that very much." She said as she nodded. He smiled and fake saluted before walking off to find someone. Cassidy let the red color flush her face as Kathy did her speed walk over.

"Tell me what happened. Every detail and don't leave out the smirks and smiles." She said. Cassidy looked over to her.

"He's taking me to the movies after school." She said. "He asked me to the movies after school." Her breathing became heavy.

"Tell me you said yes. Tell me you said yes!" She squealed.

"I did." Cassidy said.

"Good. Now time to fix you up." She said. She grabbed the aviator goggles from Cassidy's head and tossed them into the open locker.

"Hey!" Cassidy said as she pulled them out of the locker.

"What? You're not seriously going to dress like this while you go out on your first date. What is he kisses you and his hair gets caught in them." She said making Cassidy blush intensely.

"Castiel Gregory Winchester-Clark is way too shy for that. Trust me, I've known him for a long time." Cassidy said as she put her goggles back into her hair. "Besides I think he likes someone else." She said as she looked down.

"No way sister. Trust me, he likes you." Kathy said. Cassidy rolled her eyes. She noticed a tall figure walking around the corner. It was one of the men on the cafeteria staff. She was tapped on the shoulder and turned around to see Dean.

He immediately hugged her and she hugged back.

"You said dive minutes." He mumbled. She chuckled.

"Guess I was a tiny bit off." She said. They pulled apart and Sam walked up behind them.

"Hey guys. Class should start in about 13 minutes." He said as he checked his watch.

"Sweet. Wanna go find that book for the report?" Cassidy said. Her eyes then lit up. "Wait. I got the flowers for Genny." She reached into her bag and pulled it out, bumping into on the locker door.

"In front of her locker right?" She asked. Sam nodded. Genny Salva had been killed in the ladies rest room last Tuesday. She had apparently been drowned in one of the toilets. Cassidy closed her locker, hugged Sam, and then walked down the hall with the flower pot in hand. She could smell the scent of florescent candles and the typical smell of flowers that had that spray on sent.

Cassidy had gotten these from her Aunt Theresa's garden. She opened up the plastic casing and gently set the flower pot next to the other flowers and candles.

"Miss you Gen." Cassidy whispered before she stood.

"Did you know Genny?" A voice asked. Cassidy's head whipped around to look at the owner. It was Daisy Licora. She was Genny's girlfriend (Yep. They were gay and proud). Cassidy nodded.

"I was her friend in Elementary. I hadn't talked to her in about two years." Cassidy said. Daisy nodded slowly. Her cheeks and eyes were red.

"Hey. Do you want me to walk you to class?" Cassidy asked. Daisy nodded slowly again. Cassidy put a friendly arm around her shoulders and they began to walk towards Daisy's first class. People apologized to Daisy during the walk. Cassidy faintly heard the bell ring as they reached the class room.

"Thank you…" She said. Cassidy held her hand out.

"Cassidy Williams." She said. Daisy nodded and shook her hand.

"Daisy Licora." She said.

"Well I better get going. See ya Daisy." Cassidy smiled before walking off. She heard the one minute warning bell and picked up speed, running towards class like the few others around her. She reached the class room just as the bell rang and the teacher looked at her.

"Almost late Miss Williams." Mr. Hazard said.

"Sorry. Was walking a friend to class." She said, panting a bit out of breath.

"Well hurry up. Sit down." Cassidy rushed to her seat next to Gabriel. She set the plastic casing in the nearby trash can and turned to the front. She pulled her pencil from her jacket pocket as the teacher handed her a test.

By the end of class, everyone but Gabriel was done. Cassidy had her head down when suddenly Gabriel slammed his pencil down onto the table and she jumped up.

"Done!" He smiled. Mr. Hazard rolled his eyes as Gabriel handed him the test. Cassidy rolled her eyes and mumbled something neither of them caught. The bell rang loudly to signal that they should get to their next class.

Cassidy stood up and placed her pencil behind her ear. her wrist was grabbed and she was dragged out of the room by Sam. He turned to her.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Why is Kathy all hyper? And why were you late to class." He crossed his arms. She took in a deep breath.

"Castielaskedmetothemovies." She said all in one sentence. "Then I walked Daisy Licora to class." She finished.

"What?" He asked. She sighed and spoke slowly.

"Your half brother, Castiel, asked me to go to a movie with him after school, then I walked Daisy Licora, Genny's girlfriend, to her class." She said, then flicked his forehead. "Pay attention Mr. Smart Moose." She said. "See ya." She walked away, leaving Sam standing there, open mouthed.

_Castiel has finally asked her out. I owe Dean five bucks._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey." Cassidy jumped a bit when she heard Castiel behind her. She turned around and smiled as she hugged him.

"Hello Castiel." She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. She chuckled as he let go.

"So. We driving or walking?" She asked. She knew it was rare when they drove anywhere. They usually walked because only Dean got to drive the car, unless it was necessary for someone else to drive.

Castiel smiled and grabbed her hand. He pulled her quickly off towards the parking lot. Cassidy gasped.

"Dean is letting you drive baby?" She asked, using Dean's nick name for his '67 Chevy Impala. Castiel nodded. "This is awesome." She said. Castiel smiled, remembering what Dean had said

_I'm so proud of you. You know what, since you were brave enough I'll let you drive the car. Just don't mess her up. The Impala or Cassidy._

So Cassidy got in the passenger's seat while Castiel got in the driver's seat. He pulled the keys out of his jacket pocket and closed the door. Once they were on the road, Cassidy stuck one of Dean's cassette tapes in and hummed alone to 'The Eye of the Tiger'

"It's the eye of the tiger!" She laughed as she sang, the wind from outside blowing furiously through her long hair. Castiel cracked a small smile and paused when they came to a red light. "How did you get Dean to lend you the car?" She asked as she fixed her aviator goggles.

"Told him you were gonna be driving with me. Apparently you're his lucky charm." Castiel chuckled. It was true. That's what Dean called her. Every time she was at one of his soccer games, they won. But for a stupid reason, when she didn't; they usual lost.

Cassidy just called it dumb luck. She rolled her eyes every time Dean called her lucky. They later pulled into the parking lot of the small town movie theater. Cassidy got out of the car after Castiel had turned the engine off.

Cassidy walked around to his side as he rolled up the windows. He got out and locked the door before closing his. She took his hand and pulled him towards the theater.

"Hello. How may I help you?" The lady at the kiosk asked.

"Two for the Fault in out Stars." Castiel smiled as he pulled out his wallet. The lady put it into her computer and the tickets and receipt printed.

"That'll be twenty six dollars." She said. Castiel pulled a twenty from his wallet, followed by five and a one. He handed her the money and took the tickets. When they got inside, they both a popcorn and a two sodas.

Inside the theater were five other people. One girl by herself, who looked familiar to Cassidy, but also not. The others were couples who had cuddled up after pushing up the arm rest that sat between them. So Cassidy dragged Castiel to the top row and sat in the very middle. Five minutes till the movie would start.

"So. How was your weekend?" Castiel said. Yeah. It was Monday. Cassidy's least favorite day. That ment four more days till the next weekend. And it was only half way through the first semester of school.

"It was nice. Kathy decided to push me into the pool along with Mark." Cassidy took a sip of her Orange soda. Castiel chuckled "You do anything?" I asked.

"Gabriel and I stayed at Dean's house. Mom made pancakes and piece. I did get a pancake with butter and syrup on it smack into my face and powdered sugar in my hair." Cassidy laughed as she remembered seeing the picture on Dean's Facebook. Their dog had been licking some syrup off his face.

"And then, Sam got some pie to the face and Dean was disappointed on the waist of the pie." Cassidy giggled as the lights began to dim. Cassidy smiled and unconsciously leaned on the arm rest between them, her shoulder pressing to his.

Castiel sighed as the trailers began. Cassidy yawned a bit as the fifth trailer came on, but after that the actual movie began. Hazel's voice boomed through the small auditorium and Cassidy slowly let her head fall onto her best friend's angled shoulder and he was tense for a moment before letting his shoulder relax back into the uneven lump of meat it had originally been.

When August waters was driving with Hazel in the passenger's seat, Cassidy couldn't help but smile

_That must be what Dean think everyone else will do when they drive his car._ She thought. Castiel kept his eyes glued to the screen as the movie played on. Cassidy was crying by the time Augustus had to call Hazel because he had an infection where a tube that his hospital had implanted in his stomach; due to the face that he had found out that cancer was all over his body, all because he wanted a pack of cigarettes, which he was never going to light, but only letting it dangle from his mouth.

So in all words; Augustus was dying (Spoiler: He dies in the end). When the movie was over, Cassidy was crying into Castiel's shoulders. He remembered the first time she had read the book. She had cried while he held her; for two hours. He kissed her hair and she whipped her eyes. Castiel had a few tear lines on his face, but otherwise he was just fine.

"You want some popcorn?" Castiel asked and he held up the tub of cheesy popcorn. She shook her head.

"I'm fine. It just always gets to me." She said. He nodded and stood up. She collected her bag and trash from the candy and her empty soda cup. On the way out, they tossed their trash in the trash and recycling bin.

"Did you like it?" Cassidy asked. Castiel nodded.

"It was good." He said. She smiled.

"You know I'm gonna make you read it right?" She asked. A toothy smile crept onto his face.

"Yeah. I know."


End file.
